Melody of Poison
by Vilandel
Summary: Ein Drache und eine Schlange können nicht am hellichten Tag ihre Liebe enthüllen. Doch weiterhin bleiben sie durch Gift und Stimme verbunden... (Mein Beitrag zur diesjährigen Kinabra Fluff Week)
1. Day I - My first friend

**My first Friend**

Kinana würde ewiglich Cobras erster Freund bleiben. Nichts würde diese Tatsache ändern, auch wenn er jetzt viel tiefere Gefühle für sie empfand als Freundschaft. Nachdenklich betrachtete der Dragonslayer Kinanas Hände, die seine eigenen festhielten. Er getraute sich nicht die Lilahaarige anzusehen, sicherlich starrte sie ihn abwartend und voller Neugierde an.

Seit Monaten waren sie nun ein Paar. Immer wenn sie zusammen sein konnten (mit Crime Sorciere passierte dies leider nicht so oft), fühlte sich Cobra glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch obwohl Kinana nichts sagte, so hörte er immer wieder, wie sie liebend gern von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit erfahren würde. Zwar machte sie grosse Fortschritte in ihrem Schlangen-Take-Over und die anderen ehemaligen von Oracion Seis hatten die Lilahaarige noch recht schnell als gute Freundin aufgenommen. Doch sie hatte immer noch nicht ihre Erinnerungen zurückgewonnen.

Vielleicht war es besser so, denn wenn sie erfahren würde wie viele Menschen sie getötet hatte, wenn auch um ihn zu retten, würde Kinana schreckliche Schuldgefühle bekommen. Allerdings litt sie daran sich nicht an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern zu können, ausser seiner Stimme und diesem Versprechen mit der Sternschnuppe – für das Cobra sich schon noch ein bisschen schämte, weil es einfach zu kitschig war und sicher nicht nach ihm klang.

Jedenfalls hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er ihr etwas über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit erzählen wollte. Vielleicht hätte er es nicht so spontan vorschlagen sollen, denn nun waren Kinanas Gedanken nicht zu bremsen. Sie stellte sich so viele Szenarien vor, eine unwahrscheinlicher als die andere. Cobra hätte fast geschmunzelt, wäre die Wahrheit nicht so dramatisch gewesen.

„Ich denke, du solltest vor allem wissen, wie wir uns zum ersten Mal kennen gelernt haben", murmelte Cobra schliesslich. Dies schien ihm die beste Idee zu sein. Schliesslich musste Kinana ja wissen, wie und wann sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Kinana starrte ihn abwartend an und fragte schüchtern: „Wie ist es dann genau passiert, Erik?"

„Du kennst doch die Geschichte vom Tower of Heaven?", kam die Gegenfrage. Kinana nickte. Sie hatte schon einiges davon gehört, von Erza und den ehemaligen Mitglieder von Oracion Seis. Schliesslich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass auch sie dort Sklavin gewesen war.

„Dann hör mir gut zu", sagte der Giftdragonslayer schliesslich und begann zu reden.

 _Eriks Brust schmerzte immer noch schrecklich, als diese Diener von Zeref ihn aus dem Laboratorium warfen und ein anderes Kind mitzerrten, um weiss Gott welche Experimente an ihm auszuprobieren. Erik wusste nicht, was sie mit ihm versucht hatten. Diese Bastarde hatten einfach sein Brust aufgeschlitzt und irgendeine Kugel reingetan, die rot leuchtete. Danach hatten sie die Wunde wieder zugenäht und verbunden. Sie hatten den kleinen Jungen nicht mal in Schlaf versetzt, somit er alle Schmerzen miterleben musste. Erik hasste diese Bastarde, er hasste alles, was ihm seine Kindheit noch mehr verschwinden liess._

„ _Das sieht schlimm aus. Brauchst du Hilfe?"_

 _Überrascht hob Erik den Kopf und entdeckte ein kleines, lilahaariges Mädchen, dass schon ein wenig jünger als er zu sein schien. Auch sie war eine Sklavin. Eine von jenen Kindern, die man für das Experimentenlabor des Towers verdammt hatte. Sie war wirklich süss..._

„ _Alles okay, ich wurde nur aufgeschlitzt und zugenäht", brummte Erik sarkastisch und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er kam ja aus Desierto. In diesem Wüstenland lernte man schon von klein auf jegliche Schmerzen und Folter auszuhalten, noch bevor man lernte zu laufen._

 _Das kleine Mädchen setzte sich neben ihm, so nah sogar, dass Cobra ein klein wenig rosarot wurde unter seiner gebräunten Haut. Sie war so klein und zierlich, dass die Experimente sie sicher umbringen würden. Instinktiv legte er einen Arm beschützend um ihre Schulter. Die Sklaven mussten immer zusammenhalten, selbst wenn sie sich einander nicht kannten._

„ _Ich habe immer Angst die nächste zu sein", murmelte das kleine Mädchen. „Die Schreie sind immer schrecklich und einige kommen nicht lebend wieder zu uns. Wahrscheinlich wird der Tod mich auch erwarten. Ich komme nämlich aus Joya, dort sind wir nie an Schmerzen gewohnt, vielleicht wurde ich dort etwas verweichlicht."_

„ _Ich komme aus Desierto. Dort lernt man Schmerzen auszuhalten bevor man laufen kann", antwortete Erik mitleidig. Er wusste zwar nicht wo Joya lag, doch sicher schien das Leben dort einfacher zu sein als in Desierto. „Keine Angst, vielleicht übersehen sie dich. Oder sie machen etwas ganz einfaches mit dir. Wenn jemand stirbt regen sie sich immer furchtbar auf."_

 _Es war nicht ein wirklicher Trost, doch er wollte sie nicht anlügen. Trotzdem strahlte sie ihn dankbar an. Erik zuckte erschrocken zusammen und bekam leicht rote Wangen. Er hatte noch niemand in diesem Turm so lächeln gesehen. Traurig, schadenfreudig, schwach, das schon. Aber sicher niemals strahlend. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl die Zukunft in Person vor sich zu sehen. Das lilahaarige Mädchen hauchte gerührt: „Du bist so nett, das ist sonst keiner hier. Kannst du bitte, bitte bei mir bleiben?"_

„ _Wie du willst", murmelte Erik, doch auch er lächelte. Er wollte auch an ihrer Seite bleiben, sei es nur um dieses Lächeln zu sehen und um ihre süsse, unschuldige Stimme zu hören._

„ _Und falls wir getrennt werden?", fragte sie trotz allem noch besorgt. Erik grinste sie leicht an und sagte: „Dann werde ich auf einer Sternschnuppe reiten um dich wieder zu finden."_

 _Verdammt, war er stolz so einen Satz gesagt zu haben. Das klang irgendwie heldenhaft. Das Mädchen drückte sich als Dank gegen ihn und er genoss diese warme Nähe, die er in diesem verdammten Turm sicher nicht noch einmal spüren würde._

 _Leider wurde das kleine Mädchen von ihm weggerissen und ins Labor gebracht. Erschrocken und voller Angst sah sie ihn an. Erik war genau so besorgt wie sie, doch er schaffte es sie anzulächeln und ihr noch zu sagen: „Vergiss die Sternschnuppe nicht!"_

„ _Werde ich nicht", schrie das lilahaarige Mädchen, bevor die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Erik stand alleine zurück, doch trotz allem ein wenig glücklich, einen Moment des Glücks neben diesem Mädchen gefunden zu haben._

„ _Und ich weiss nicht einmal wie sie heisst..."_

„Als die Tür schliesslich wieder geöffnet wurde, haben die Diener Zerefs eine kleine violette Babyschlange in den Gang geworfen. Ich habe dich nicht sofort erkannt, erst als du zielstrebig auf mich zugekrochen kamst. Einerseits war ich glücklich, dass du nicht gestorben bist. Andererseits war ich allerdings traurig, dass du kein Mensch mehr warst. Schon damals liebte ich deine Stimme und ich war todunglücklich sie nie mehr zu hören. Daher mein Gebet. Ich wusste nur, dass du aus Joya kommst, nicht mal deinen Namen wusste ich. Also nannte ich dich Cubelios, weil mir dieser Name perfekt für eine Schlange schien. Wir waren immer unzertrennlich gewesen, bis zur Niederlage gegen die Allianz."

Als Cobra die Geschichte fertig erzählt hatte, lehnte er sich auf das Sofa der Lilahaarigen zurück. Der Teil mit dem Versprechen erschien ihm nun natürlich nicht mehr so heldenhaft wie damals. Doch er erinnerte sich gerne an diese Begegnung. Nicht nur weil es eines der seltenen Erinnerungen vom Tower of Heaven war, die auch glücklich war, sondern weil er damals Kinana zum allerersten Mal kennen gelernt hatte. Wenn er betrachtete, wie diese einfache Begegnung zwischen zwei Kinder sich über Freundschaft zu einer tiefen Liebe entfacht hatte, wurde er sofort ein wenig nostalgisch.

Kinana an seiner Seite blieb ruhig. Wahrscheinlich war sie traurig, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Doch er beschloss nicht ihre Gedanken zu hören. Sie würde ihm schon sagen, was sie von seiner Erzählung halten würde.

„Eigentlich haben wir uns schon gekannt... bevor ich in einer Schlange verwandelt wurde", flüsterte Kinana schliesslich, während sie seine Hand fest in ihre presste und sich gegen ihn kuschelte.

„Zumindest für ein paar Minuten", antwortete Cobra. „Sie sind meine schönste Zeit im Tower of Heaven gewesen. Zwar habe ich dich meistens als Schlange gekannt, doch in meiner schönsten Erinnerung an der Zeit vor der Trennung bist du eindeutig noch ein Mensch gewesen."

Kinana antwortete nichts. Sie freute sich einfach, dass sie ihm ein solches wohliges Gefühl geben konnte, vor allem in dieser dunklen Zeit. Während Cobra sie schliesslich sanft küsste schwor sie sich, ihm solche Gefühle weiterhin zu geben.


	2. Day II - Dinner Dates

**Dinner Dates**

Etwas neidisch beobachtete Kinana wie Gray und Juvia äusserst elegant bekleidet die Gilde verliessen. Das erste Date der beiden würde aus einem feinen Abendessen in einem luxuriösen Restaurant bestehen und danach wollten sie in der Gilde noch Tanzen gehen. Zur Feier des frischgebackenen Paares haben Mirajane und Master Makarov nämlich einen kleinen, einfachen Gildenball organisiert. Wobei "einfach" natürlich in Fairy Tail nicht die gleiche Bedeutung hatte wie die klassische Variante.

Natürlich freute sich Kinana für Gray und Juvia. Doch es war schwer all diese glücklichen Paare, während sie selber und auch Erza so selten mit ihren Liebhabern sein konnte. Gray und Juvia, Gajeel und Levy, Elfman und Evergreen sowie alle anderen neuen Paare Fairy Tails hatten das Glück ihre Gefährten in der gleichen Gilde zu haben oder zumindest in einer anderen offiziellen Gilde. Erza und Kinana hingegen wurde dieses Glück nicht beschert. Jellal und Cobra waren beide Flüchtlinge, ehemalige Schwerverbrecher und das hinderte die beiden daran, bei ihren Geliebten zu sein.

Zwar wusste die ganze Gilde, dass Jellal und Erza ineinander verliebt waren, das war ja ein offenes Geheimnis. Doch nur Kinana und Crime Sorciere wussten, dass die beiden nun eine Beziehung führten. Erza wollte dies Fairy Tail momentan nicht verraten, damit sie und Jellal etwas Ruhe vor dem Sturm geniessen konnten. Ihre lilahaarige Freundin konnte dies sehr gut nachvollziehen. Sie führten keine normale Beziehung, ohne diese romantische Dates oder gemeinsame Nächte, meistens redeten sie miteinander über ihre ungewisse Zukunft oder küssten sich und kuschelten miteinander.

Bei Kinana war es ein wenig anders. Zwar wussten Erza und Crime Sorciere von ihrer Beziehung mit Cobra, doch Fairy Tail wusste gar nicht mal, dass die Lilahaarige sich in einem ihrer ehemaligen Feinde verliebt hatten. Die Feen hatten zwar den ehemaligen Mitgliedern von Oracion Seis verziehen und sie schlussendlich als Freunde akzeptiert. Doch die Beziehungen zueinander waren bei einigen Mitgliedern noch etwas holperig. Einige Feen würden noch nicht bereit sein, Kinanas Liebe zu Cobra einigermassen zu akzeptieren, allen voran Natsu (obwohl er selber noch zu naiv war um zu verstehen was Liebe war), Gray, Romeo, Macao und Wakaba. Darum hielt die Lilahaarige ihre Beziehung zum Giftdragonslayer vor Fairy Tail geheim. Es war einfach besser für den Moment.

Kinana allerdings litt schon darunter, keine normale Beziehung zu führen. Zwar freute sie sich, wenn sie Zeit mit Cobra geniessen konnte oder eine ganze Nacht gemeinsam mit ihm verbrachte. Doch wenn sie die anderen Paare sah, wie sie jeden Tag zusammen sein konnten und romantische Verabredungen hatten, spürte sie leichten Neid und die Angst, dass sie und Cobra niemals offiziell ihre Beziehung führen konnten. Kinana mochte zwar nicht solche kitschige Klischees wie Abendessen beim Kerzenlicht und mit Rosenblättern oder Spaziergänge beim Sonnenuntergang. Doch manchmal dachte sie, dass es schon noch schön wäre, solche romantische Dates ab und zu erleben zu können.

 **Xxx**

Alles war bereit für den Gildenball, der zu Ehren von Gray und Juvia organisiert wurde. Kinana trug ein schlichtes blassgrünes Kleid mit Empiretaille, doch sie war nicht in Stimmung zu tanzen. Nicht ohne Cobra. Erza, sehr hübsch in ihrem violetten Kleid mit den silbernen Ränder und dem Schlitz am Bein, bemerkte natürlich als Einzige Kinanas Trübsal. Auch sie hatte diese Gefühle wegen Jellal, wenn auch weniger ausgeprägt als bei ihrer Freundin.

„Wenn du es brauchst alleine zu sein, dann geh einfach unauffällig. Ich werde den anderen eine Entschuldigung für deine Abwesenheit geben. Wenn es besser geht, kannst du ja immer noch kommen", schlug Erza leise der Lilahaarigen zu. Kinana nickte ihrer Freundin dankbar zu und beschloss auf die Dachterrasse zu gehen. Sie mochte diesen Ort, vor allem in der Nacht. Man konnte von hier aus ganz Magnolia betrachten, ohne dass man von jemand gesehen wurde.

Vier Monate waren vergangen, seit Crime Sorciere letztes Mal in Magnolia gewesen war. Vier Monate ohne Cobra fühlten sich für Kinana wie vier Jahrhunderte an. Auch wenn sie glücklich war in Fairy Tail und ihre Kameraden sehr mochte, sie war aber die Gefährtin eines Dragonslayers. Und die Entfernung zwischen einem Drachen und seiner Prinzessin konnte sehr schmerzhaft sein. Je grösser sie wurde, desto mehr litten die beiden Liebenden.

„Ach Erik… ich wünschte, du wärst wieder bei mir, sei es nur für ein paar Stunden", murmelte Kinana in die Nacht hinein, während sie sich ans Gelände des Balkons lehnte.

„Aber ich bin da", ertönte eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sich Kinana um und entdeckte hinter ihr Cobra, der einen mittelkleinen Picknickkorb auf den Arm trug und sie mit seinem typischen frechen Grinsen anlächelte.

„Erik… wie…", stotterte Kinana, unfähig etwas anderes zu sagen. Der Giftdragonslayer grinste noch breiter, als er ihre Fassungslosigkeit sah. Es war einfach so einfach sie zu überraschen und er profitierte sehr gerne davon. Dabei war er damit noch nicht fertig.

Cobra legte den Korb auf dem Boden und zog Kinana in seine Arme. Auch er war überglücklich sie wieder zu sehen. Eine Weile lang lagen sie einfach in den Armen des anderen und schwiegen. Sie brauchten auch nicht unbedingt Worte um sich zu verstehen.

Schliesslich löste sich Kinana etwas von ihm und sah fragend auf den Picknickkorb am Boden. Cobra lächelte schliesslich etwas verlegen und murmelte: „Die anderen werden erst morgen in Fairy Tail vorbeikommen. Und was dieser Korb angeht… Das war eine Idee von Meldy und Sorano. Sie fanden es schade, dass wir nichts wirklich Normales in unserer Beziehung haben. Also haben sie mir einen Picknickkorb gemacht, damit wir doch noch eine Art Date haben können."

„Eine… Art… Date?", fragte Kinana fassungslos, während sie innerlich aufjauchzte. Es war zwar nicht ein normales Date und sicher kein offizielles, doch wenigstens hatten Cobra und sie schlussendlich doch irgendwie eine romantische Verabredung! Die Lilahaarige musste sich bei Sorano und Meldy unbedingt bedanken, sobald sie die beiden wieder sah.

„Ausser Jellal haben die restlichen Jungs ihnen dabei geholfen", erzählte Cobra weiter. „Selbst Sawyer war dabei, obwohl es ihm nicht ähnlich sieht. Das hat mich wirklich überrascht, als ich es gehört habe. Doch was würde er nicht für Soranos schönen Augen tun…"

Beide Verliebten lachten kurz auf. Das der Punk und die Engelsmagierin ineinander verliebt waren, war seit langem schon ein offenes Geheimnis, sowohl in Crime Sorciere als auch in Fairy Tail und Sabertooth. Viele hielten schon Wetten ab, wie lange die beiden brauchen würden bis sie endlich zusammen kamen. Oder ob Mirajane ihre Finger im Spiel haben würde oder nicht.

„Jellal hat also nicht geholfen?", fragte Kinana nach. Cobra verschluckte schnell sein Lachen, das Verhalten seines Masters war wirklich eine Lachnummer für sich gewesen. Doch der Dragonslayer wollte Jellal nicht blossstellen, er sagte einfach: „Meldy und Sorano wollten dasselbe für ihn machen, doch dieser Idiot hat abgelehnt. Angeblich weil er einfach nicht zulassen kann, dass andere ihn von seiner Strafe ablenken. Eigentlich hat er noch immer ziemlich starke Schuldgefühle und da er nun tatsächlich mit Erza zusammen gekommen ist, sieht er es als Strafe an, dass er einfach keine normale Beziehung mit ihr führen kann. Jetzt komm, ich kriege langsam Hunger."

Kinana kicherte, hatte sie doch eigentlich sein knurrender Magen nicht gehört. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das Ganze noch etwas peinlich, darum wollte er vielleicht schnell hinter sich bringen. Dieses Verhalten störte sie nicht, es sah ihm einfach ähnlich und sie liebte einfach alles an ihm. Selbst seine Fehler, den auch sie zeichneten seine Persönlichkeit aus.

Als Kinana den Picknickkorb leerte, stellte sie glücklich fest, dass Sorano und Meldy sehr grosszügig gewesen waren. Eine Flasche Honigwein aus dem Süden Fiores und dazu zwei silberne kleine Kelche, eine Himbeertorte mit Vanillesauce, eine Flasche Gift für Cobra, ein paar Scheiben frischem Weissbrot mit Himbeermarmelade, einen Tomatensalat, Brathuhn und Pommes. Sie musste Meldy und Sorano unbedingt irgendein Dankeschön zukommen lassen.

Beide Turtelschlangen installierten sich gemütlich auf den Boden und genossen einfach Mal ihr "allererstes Date". Später drang von der Gildenhalle her Musik zu ihnen hinauf. Der Ball zu Ehren von Gray und Juvia hatte also begonnen. Cobra lächelte leicht, stand dann auf und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

„Mit Vergnügen."

Erfreut fasste sie seine Hand und liess sich hochziehen. Als er schliesslich seine andere Hand um ihre Taille legte, beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr runter und flüsterte: „Ich kann nicht gut tanzen, besser führst also du. Übrigens, du siehst noch wunderschöner aus als sonst in diesem Kleid."

Kinana schaffte es nicht ein Dankeschön zu murmeln, so gerührt war sie von seinem Kompliment. Cobra tat es nicht oft, umso wertvoller nahm sie sein Lob auf. Und während sie tanzten, genossen beide diesen einen Moment, der nur ihnen gehörte.


	3. Day III - Pranks

**Pranks**

„Ach komm schon, Kinana. Wer ist denn dieser ach so geheimer Ehemann in Spe?", bettelte Mira mit einer herzenszerreissender Stimme, während sie ihren Pflichten als Barkeeperin vernachlässigte und Kinana mit niedlichen Hundeaugen anschaute.

Doch die Lilahaarige kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihre weisshaarige Freundin, sondern putzte weiter die schmutzigen Gläser. Fast alle anderen Mädchen der Gilden sassen an der Bar und blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. Nur Erza liess sich nicht beirren und ass einfach in aller Seelenruhe ihren Erdbeerkuchen weiter, während hinter ihr die x-te Prügelei an diesem Tag vonstatten ging.

Normalerweise wäre die Rüstungsmagierin schon längst dazwischen gegangen, jedoch wäre Kinana sonst den Sticheleien und neugierigen Fragen der anderen Mädchen hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Und Erza sah es als Pflicht an die Lilahaarige in der Not zu verteidigen, sollte eines der Mädchen es zu weit treiben. Schliesslich kannte sie als einzige Kinanas Geheimnis in Fairy Tail.

In den letzten Tagen war Mirajane schrecklich verzweifelt gewesen Kinana irgendwie zu verkuppeln. Dies war ihr noch nie passiert, dass sie bei einem Verkupplungsversuch in Verzweiflung geriet. Als letzte Idee hatte sie versucht Kinana schlussendlich mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu verkuppeln, doch auch das hatte die Lilahaarige dankend aber bestimmt abgelehnt.

Schlussendlich hatte Mirajane die andere Barkeeperin endlos ausgefragt, auf welche Art Jungs sie den stand. Kinana war es wohl etwas zu viel geworden, jedenfalls hatte sie schliesslich etwas hart entgegnet, dass sie schon zusammen war. Nachdem Mirajane sich vom Schock der Tatsache erholt hatte, dass die Lilahaarige ohne ihre Hilfe schon jemanden hatte, wurden alle anderen Mädchen zur Bar gerufen und während die Prügelei die Hälfte der Tische zerstörte, fragten alle, ausser Erza, Kinana aus, wer den ihr geheimer Freund Mister X sei und alles was dazu gehört.

Kinana seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht einfach so sagen sollen, dass sie schon jemanden hatte. Mirajanes Verkupplungsversuche waren ihr allerdings immer mehr auf den Keks gegangen und um sich zu befreien hatte sie es dann einfach gesagt. Obwohl sie nun doch nicht befreit wurde. Die junge Barkeeperin hätte es natürlich besser wissen müssen, kannte sie doch die nie satt werdende Neugierde ihre Freundinnen. Sobald ein Mädchen von Fairy Tail bekannt gab, dass sie einen Freund hatte, wurde diese nie in Ruhe gelassen solange sie nicht genug Details erzählt hatte.

Doch Kinana wollte ihre Beziehung noch geheim behalten, zumindest solange bis die ehemaligen Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere vollkommen akzeptiert wurden. Was sicher noch etwas dauern würde. Ausserdem genügte es ihr im Moment, dass nur Erza und Crime Sorciere von Cobra und ihr wussten.

„Ist er ein Magier aus einer anderen Gilde? Oder vielleicht ein unabhängiger?", fragte Lisanna neugierig. Kinana nickte kurz, zur allgemeinen Freude der weiblichen Mitglieder Fairy Tails. Obwohl es nicht klar war, welche Aussage nun stimmte. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass genau beides zutraf. Dass würde Kinana allerdings nicht sagen. Immerhin hatte sie nicht zu lügen gebraucht.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass er gutaussehend ist", sagte Evergreen spitz und abermals nickte Kinana. Natürlich, wenn man verliebt war, konnte der geliebte noch so hässlich sein, in verliebten Augen würde er immer ein gutaussehender Mensch sein. Cobra war wirklich ziemlich heiss, doch Kinana würde selbst dann lieben, selbst wenn er buckelig, hinkend und eine Knollnase hätte. Schliesslich war er mehr als gutaussehend, er hatte Charme und war charismatisch, hatte eine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit.

„Ist er muskulös?", fragte Cana, während sie weiterhin Bierfass um Bierfass leer trank. Als Kinana wieder zustimmend nickte, jauchzte Mirajane auf und rief entzückt: „Wir wissen schon mal, dass er immerhin ein Magier ist, gutaussehend und muskulös. Kommen wir zur nächsten Frage. Welche Art von Magie beherrscht dein Märchenprinz?"

Märchendrache hätte wohl besser gepasst, doch das würde Kinana nicht laut sagen. Schliesslich hätten Mira und die anderen Mädchen schnell daraus Schlüsse gezogen und ihr Geheimnis wäre längst ein Geheimnis gewesen. Stattdessen antwortete sie vorsichtig: „Er hat... eher eine seltene Magie."

Damit liess sie noch zahlreiche Möglichkeiten offen. Lucy, die bis jetzt geschmollt hatte, dass Kinana einen Freund vor IHR hatte, war plötzlich wieder ganz bei der Sache und dachte laut nach: „Seltene Magie also... Ist er darum so selten bei dir und hier noch nie aufgetaucht? Nein, warte! Ich weiss es! Er ist ein geheimer Agent der Regierung und damit er nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät, hältst du seine Identität geheim! Oder er ist eigentlich ein verheirateter Mann und wegen dem Skandal, den das hervorrufen könnte, ist eure Beziehung geheim. Oder er ist..."

Man gute heraushören, dass hier die eifrige Autorin sprach, die nach einer guten Geschichtsidee suchte. Lucy hatte einmal angetönt, dass sie eine Liebesgeschichte einbauen wollte, aber am Liebsten etwas Prickelndes. Wenn sie irgendwo eine interessante Idee aufschnappte, war sie in ihrer Vorstellung nicht zu bremsen. Je pikanter und je skandalöser, desto besser. Doch Kinana schüttelte den Kopf, um den Redefluss der blonden Stellarmagierin zu stoppen. Sie wollte Lucy keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Obwohl ihre Liebesgeschichte mit Cobra tatsächlich genug Stoff für eine gute, tragische Romanze bringen konnte. Doch dies wollte sie am liebsten noch für sich behalten.

Kinana wand sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und ging dafür in Erzas Nähe, damit sie sich in der Not an jemanden halten konnte, wortwörtlich. Die Fragen und Sticheleien ihrer Freundinnen nahm sie nur noch am Rande wahr. Stattdessen dachte sie an Cobra und hoffte sehr, dass es ihm gut ging und er glücklich war. Sein Glück und sein Wohlergehen waren ihr besonders wichtig. Wenn sie sich gut genug konzentrierte, könnte sie mit ihrem Drache in Gedanken reden, wie lange die Entfernung auch sein konnte. Doch es brauchte immer viel Energie für sie beide, je zahlreicher die Meilen waren, die sie voneinander trennte. Kinana jedoch konzentrierte sich und versuchte Kontakt mit Cobra aufzunehmen.

 _Erik... Erik, hörst du mich?_

Hörst du mich... Mit dieser Frage fing sie immer an. Manchmal antwortete Cobra scherzhaft Nein, um sie ein wenig zu ärgern. Angeblich mochte er ihren Schmollmund, den sie immer machte wenn ihr etwas gar nicht passte.

 _Kommt ganz darauf an was du damit meinst. Meinst du nur in Gedanken oder zusätzlich mit meinen wirklich hervorragenden Ohren?_

Erschrocken zuckte Kinana zusammen, wobei nur Erza es bemerkte. Die anderen Mädchen hatten inzwischen aufgegeben die Lilahaarige auszufragen. Stattdessen waren sie in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft, wobei sie abstrakte Theorien schmiedeten, wer nun Kinanas geheimer Freund sein konnte und wer alles dafür in Frage kam.

 _Erik, wo bist du?_

Wenn sie sich nicht in ihrer kleinen Wohnung trafen, dann änderten sich ihre Treffpunkte immer wieder. Kinana wusste nicht genau wieso, vielleicht damit der Rat den Mitgliedern von Crime Sorciere nicht noch mehr auf die Schliche kam.

 _Am Rande des Waldes von Magnolia, nah genug um diese Tratschtanten und die Prügelei zu hören, weit genug damit keiner der Dragonslayer deiner Gilde mich riechen kann. Offiziell kommen wir erst morgen Fairy Tail besuchen, doch ich kann nicht mehr auf dich warten. Komm endlich, ich brauche keine Hörmagie um deine Sehnsucht und deine Ungeduld zu hören. Ah, und jetzt noch deinen klitzekleinen Ärger. Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, teile Erza mit, dass Jellal im Park auf sie wartet._

Kinana schluckte ihren sogenannten klitzekleinen Ärger hinunter und beugte sich dann zu Erza, die sich nichts anmerken liess. Beinahe lautlos hauchte die Lilahaarige: „Ich habe gerade mit Erik gesprochen, er wartet auf mich beim Waldrand. Und ich soll dir mitteilen, dass Jellal im Park von Magnolia auf dich wartet. Geniess es, Erza..."

„Du auch, Kinana", hauchte Erza zurück. Blitzschnell verschwanden beide Mädchen aus der Gilde, ohne das irgendjemand ihren Abgang bemerkte. Wie denn auch, wenn die Jungs in ihrer Prügelei beschäftigt waren und die Mädchen in ihren Verschwörungstheorien?

Während Erza zum Park rannte, hastete Kinana zum Wald von Magnolia. Dort angekommen entdeckte sie Cobra zunächst nicht, doch sie wusste, dass er da war. Nur wo?

Plötzlich legten sich zwei rauhe Hände auf ihre Augen. Kinana quietschte erschrocken auf, bevor sie genervt sagte: „Erik, du weisst doch, dass ich nicht mag wenn du das tust."

„Es macht aber grosses Spass dich zu ärgern, kleines Mimöschen", raunte in ihrem Ohr seine tiefe Stimme, die sie so sehr mochte. Auch wenn er manchmal ihr ziemlich auf den Wecker ging, nie schaffte sie es wirklich wütend auf ihm zu sein.

Als Cobra endlich seine Hände von ihren Augen losliess, spürte Kinana, wie er langsam anfing sie zu massieren. Sie war etwas nervös und angespannt, wie immer eigentlich wenn sie sich so spontan trafen wie jetzt. Glücklich presste sich Kinana gegen seine Brust und liess sich von hinten umarmen. Glücklich legte sie ihre Hände auf Cobras starke Arme.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Erik."


	4. Day IV - Surprises

**Surprises**

Das Geräusch war wieder da. Ganz leise, sodass selbst Cobra es fast nicht hören konnte. Doch mitten in der Nacht, in der Stille von Kinanas Zimmer, hörte er es sehr gut, dank seinen Ohren. Es hinderte den Dragonslayer nicht daran zu schlafen, jedoch blieb er wach. Dieses Geräusch kannte er nicht und er wollte endlich rausfinden, woher es kam.

Angefangen hatte es vor etwa zwei Wochen, als Crime Sorciere wieder einmal Fairy Tail einen kleinen Besuch abstattete. Wie immer kam Cobra während dieser Zeit bei Kinana unter. Es war sogar soweit gekommen, dass er die kleine Wohnung seiner Freundin beinahe als Zuhause ansah.

Jedenfalls war das Geräusch nicht gleich am ersten Tag aufgetaucht, sondern etwa erst zwei oder drei Tage später. An sich war es eigentlich noch recht angenehm und hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Cobra, was eigentlich nur Kinanas Stimme und einfach ihre Nähe haben konnten.

Der Giftdragonslayer betrachtete seine Gefährtin. Sie sah fast aus wie ein kleines Kind, so wie sie friedlich vor sich hin träumte. Ihre Freundlichkeit und ihren Sanftmut hatte ein wenig etwas Kindliches an sich. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie ihre und auch seine Kinder wohl aussehen würden. Seit Jellal und Titania vor einem Monat ihren kleinen Sohn Simon bekommen hatten, stellte er sich diese Frage öfters. Wieder eine Familie zu haben... es kam Cobra so unmöglich vor sich als Vater anzusehen. Doch diese Vision mit Kinana als Mutter seiner Kinder war ihm dennoch angenehm.

Erza war diesbezüglich eher altmodisch. Nach ein paar Jahren einer geheimen, jedoch harmonischen Beziehung wollte sie dennoch mehr. Da es für die Rüstungsmagierin tabu war vor der Ehe miteinander zu schlafen, hatte sie Jellal überredet sie im Stillen zu heiraten. Nur Kinana, die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere, sowie der alte Priester von Zentopia, der die Zeremonie geführt hatte, wussten davon und waren dabei gewesen. Neun Monate nach der geheimen Hochzeit erblickte Simon das Licht der Welt. Mit seiner Geburt war auch die Beziehung kein Geheimnis mehr für Fairy Tail.

Mit Kinana allerdings war es anders. Zwar war sie viel zärtlicher als Titania, doch sie hatte sich nicht davor gescheut eine Art wilde Ehe mit dem Giftdragonslayer zu führen. In ihrer Situation war es auch irgendwie weniger kompliziert. Doch seit Simon da war, fragte sich Cobra wie es wäre, Kinanas Gesichtszüge in jenem seines Kindes wieder zu finden...

Als Cobra gerade über das samtige Haar der Lilahaarigen strich, bemerkte er eine einfache Tatsache. Das leise Geräusch kam von Kinana aus. Dies irritierte ihn nun ziemlich. Er kannte nur zu gut die Geräusche, die von der Lilahaarigen kamen. Er wusste wie Herz schlug, wie sie atmete. Doch dieses Geräusch war etwas, was er nicht kannte, vor allem nicht von Kinana. Neugierig legte er sein Ohr auf ihre Brust. Unter den dumpfen Herzschlägen nahm er das Geräusch immer noch war, allerdings etwas intensiver.

Er liess sein Ohr weiter über den Körper seiner Gefährtin gleiten, bis er schliesslich entdeckte woher das kleine Geräusch herkam. Direkt aus Kinanas Bauch. Es hörte sich nicht so an als ob jemand Hunger hatte, dafür war es viel zu leise. Cobra presste sein Ohr noch fester gegen den Bauch der jungen Frau. Nun hörte er das Geräusch intensiver, allerdings blieb es leise. Doch wenn er genau hinhörte... glich es irgendwie einer ruhigen Atmung oder einem Herzschlag.

Langsam hob Cobra den Kopf und starrte ungläubig auf Kinanas Bauch. Es brauchte dem Dragonslayer eine Weile, aber schliesslich wurde alles klar. Kinana war schwanger. Sie trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen. Sein Kind.

Das war nun eine Überraschung. Cobra legte sich auf die Matratze zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Zwar hatte er sich schon manchmal vorgestellt mit Kinana Kinder zu haben, doch konkret hatten sie noch nie darüber geredet. Bei Simons Geburt hatte die Lilahaarige lediglich gesagt, dass es schon schön wäre, dass auch sie Eltern werden würden. Doch sonst?

Die Situation ihrer Beziehung war sicher nicht ideal um ein normales Familienleben zu führen. Doch was war schon normal in Cobras Leben gewesen? Er war Sklave im Paradiesturm und Mitglied einer der drei grössten dunklen Gilden gewesen, nun büsste er für seine Fehler in einer unabhängigen Gilde mit anderen ehemaligen Verbrecher und er führte eine Beziehung mit einer Frau, die früher mal seine Schlange gewesen war. Und die eigentlich ursprünglich in eine Schlange verwandelt wurde.

Cobra konnte sich noch kaum vorstellen, dass in neun Monaten sein Kind das Licht der Welt erblicken würde. Dafür war diese Tatsache zu überraschend gekommen. Doch während er automatisch seine Hand auf Kinanas Bauch legte, konnte er nicht umhin dieses kleine Geschöpf jetzt schon zu lieben. Endlich würde es jemanden geben, der ihn instinktiv lieben würde, ohne ihn in seine "Psychopathenzeit" kennen zu lernen, wie Racer ihre Epoche in Oracion Seis nun gerne nannte.

Fairy Tail und andere offizielle Gilden hatten Zeit gebraucht um ihn und die anderen ehemaligen Mitglieder von Oracion Seis zu akzeptieren, noch länger um ihnen schliesslich zu vertrauen und als Freunde anzusehen. Kinana war die Einzige gewesen, die ihn ohne Zögern akzeptiert hatte und das war einer der Gründe warum er sie liebte. Doch auch die Lilahaarige hatte ihn während seiner Zeit als dunkler Magier gekannt, obschon sie eine Schlange gewesen war. Die Vorstellung, dass es doch jemanden geben würde, der ihn instinktiv lieben würde, war eine wunderschöne Vorstellung.

„Erik?"

Kinana war aufgewacht. Zwar hatte er es gehört, doch nicht darauf geachtet. Die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet ER Vater wurde, war schon ein kleiner Schock gewesen. Kinana blickte indessen irritiert auf seine Hand, die weiterhin ihren Bauch streichelte. Cobra hatte zwar oft zärtliche Gesten für sie bereit, doch es war neu, dass er ihren Bauch streichelte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie bestimmt, während sie sein Gesicht so packte, dass er sie ansah. Cobra grinste jedoch nur frech. Normalerweise waren die Frauen die ersten, die von ihrer Schwangerschaft Bescheid wussten. Doch in diesem Fall würde es anders sein und natürlich wollte der Giftdragonslayer davon profitieren. Es machte einfach Spass Kinana zu überraschen und ein wenig zu ärgern.

Liebevoll zog er sie zu sich und presste sie gegen seine Brust. Kinana liess sich machen, jedoch sagte sie streng: „Erik, glaub nicht, dass du mich mit Zärtlichkeiten erweichen kannst. Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du mir irgendetwas verheimlichst."

„Versprich mich einfach, dass du gut auf dir aufpassen wirst, wenn ich wieder weg bin", entgegnete Cobra einfach. Kinana setzte sich abrupt auf und sah ihn irritiert an. Es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich, dass er solche Versprechen von ihr verlangte. Im Gegensatz zu Jellal und auch einigen Jungs in Fairy Tail hielt er seine Sorge um sie in Grenzen. Er vertraute ihr genug um zu wissen, dass die junge Take-Over-Magierin sich auch selber verteidigen konnte.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du Fieber hast", sagte Kinana besorgt, während sie eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Cobra hingegen schob den blassgrünen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes zu Seite und strich abermals über ihren Bauch, was seiner Gefährtin schauern liess.

„Nein, ich bin nicht krank und weiss sehr wohl, dass du dich wacker alleine schlagen kannst. Doch in Zukunft musst du auch auf unser Kind achten."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Kinana vorsichtig. Cobra war es gewohnt sie manchmal ein bisschen zu ärgern, doch nie würde er ihr so etwas nur zum Spass sagen. Der Rothaarige bemerkte ihren unsicheren Blick und musste grinsen. Kinana traute ihm schon einiges zu. Doch sie hatte Recht, so etwas würde er nie sagen nur um sie zu ärgern. Das war eher die Spezialität von Racer und Angel.

Cobra setzte sich auf und sah Kinana tief in die Augen, bevor er sagte: „Seit ich wieder hier bin höre ich jede Nacht ein Geräusch. Es ist gar nicht laut, ich kann es nur hören wenn alles andere vollkommen ruhig ist. Ich gebe zu, erst diese Nacht habe ich erfahren woher dieses Geräusch kam. Aus deinem Bauch. Kinana, meine Ohren können mich nicht täuschen. Du trägst unser Kind in deinem Leib."

Vollkommen überrumpelt starrte Kinana ihn an, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr Gefährte ihr keinen Bären aufband. Doch sein Blick war durch und durch ernst, auch schien er... vollkommen glücklich zu sein. Instinktiv legte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Die Vorstellung, dass da drin Eriks Kind heranwuchs, war schon eine ziemliche Überraschung. Doch gleichzeitig freute sie sich endlich Mutter zu werden. Auch wenn es in ihrer Situation sicher nicht einfach sein würde ein Kind grosszuziehen. Kinana nahm vorsichtig Cobras Hand und fragte: „Dir ist doch klar, dass es schon noch eine komplizierte Situation sein wird? Du kannst leider nicht immer hier sein..."  
„Ich habe schon bewiesen, dass ich für dich bereit bin solche Risiken einzugehen. Ausserdem, Jellal ist dieses Risiko eingegangen, dann kann ich dies wohl auch machen. Ich liebe dich, Kinana. Und natürlich auch unser Kind."

Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie und die Lilahaarige liess sich machen, glücklich darüber, dass sie Eltern werden würden. Es würde nicht einfach werden, doch sie waren nun zu dritt. Vielleicht war es auch der Zeit, dass Fairy Tail nun ihre Beziehung erfahren musste.

Neun Monate später erblickte die kleine Hebi das Licht der Welt...


	5. Day V - Light

**Light**

Kinana schlief tief und fest auf dem Bett im Krankenflügel von Fairy Tail. Die Geburt war recht schwer gewesen, doch sie war durchhaltender als ihre zierliche Erscheinung es zuerst glauben liess. Trotzdem war Cobra froh, dass seine Gefährtin nur erschöpft war.

Er selber sass neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl und in seinen Armen lag ein neugeborenes Kind. Sein und Kinanas Kind. Er konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich Vater geworden war. Mit all den Missetaten und Verbrechen in seinem Leben war es ihm bis vor einigen Monaten noch unmöglich erschienen. Doch nun hatte er eine Tochter.

Sorgfältig wiegte der frischgebackene Vater seine Tochter hin und her. Hebi machte es ihrer Mutter gleich, sie schlief tief und fest. Hebi. Irgendwie war es für Cobra und Kinana von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass ihr Kind ein Name bekommen würde, dessen Bedeutung etwas mit Schlangen zu tun haben würde. Gut, ihr zweiter Vorname war Thalia, doch sie würde immer Hebi genannt werden. Auf ihrem Kopf war ein weinroter Haarflaum zu sehen und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen waren verschlossen. Sie war das Beste, was in Cobras Leben jemals passiert war, gleich nach Kinana.

Der Mond schien durch die Fenster des Krankenflügels und mit seinen guten Ohren vernahm der Dragonslayer, dass die Party, die zu Ehren des neugeborenen Babys stattgefunden hatte, wohl schon seit Stunden vorüber war. Er musste wohl noch der Einzige sein, der wach war.

Es hatte einen kleinen Schock gegeben für die Magier von Fairy Tail, als Cobras Beziehung mit Kinana endlich enthüllt wurde. Da sie nun ein gemeinsames Kind hatte, wäre es eher blöd gewesen ihre Liebe noch weiter zu verheimlichen. Auch wenn die ehemaligen Feinden ihn, Midnight, Racer, Angel und natürlich Hoteye nun einigermassen akzeptiert hatten, die Tatsache, dass eine von ihnen mit einem ihrer ehemaligen Feinden im siebten Himmel schwebte, hatte einige Proteste ausgelöst. Vor allem Natsu, Gray und Romeo hatten ihn beinahe beschuldigt Kinana auszunutzen. Doch nach einigen Erklärungen seitens Jellal und Meldy (und ein paar Schläge seitens Erza), waren sie dennoch glücklich für das junge Paar.

Von Hebi allerdings waren alle entzückt gewesen. Cobras kleines Exceedmädchen Luna, eine silber getigerte Katze mit einer grosses Vorliebe zur Romantik, hatte sich nicht vom kleinen Baby satt sehen können. Erst als Pantherlily vorbei kam, hatte sie sich mehr oder weniger beruhigt. Wenn man es wirklich so nennen konnte, schliesslich war Luna immer komplett aus dem Häuschen, wenn Gajeels Exceed in ihrer Nähe weilte, sei es aus zehn Meter Entfernung.

Meldy war ebenfalls vollkommen entzückt von ihrer kleinen "Nichte" und so stolz, als ob Hebi ihre eigene Tochter wäre. Hoteye war sowieso aus dem Häuschen, er hatte Cobra so lange die Hände geschüttelt, dass diese fast taub geworden waren. Selbst Midnight und Racer hatten sich dazu hinreissen lassen, Hebi kurz in den Armen zu halten. Angel hingegen hatte fast so ausgesehen, als ob sie ihren Schwur ewig Jungfrau zu bleiben doch noch brechen wollte. Wäre aber auch wirklich Zeit, dass sie und Racer endlich zu ihren Gefühlen stehen würden.

Während das Licht des Vollmondes das runde Gesicht seiner Tochter beleuchtete, dachte Cobra über sein Leben nach. In der Zeit in Crime Sorciere war ihm nach und nach klar geworden, dass sein ganzes Leben vor allem in Schatten stattgefunden hatte...

Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr so gut an die jüngsten Jahre seiner Kindheit, doch er wusste noch sehr gut, dass er in Desierto geboren wurde. Dem Wüstenland, wo man lernte Schmerzen auszuhalten bevor man seine ersten Schritte ging. Danach kamen die Diener Zerefs und er wurde dem Tower of Heaven als Sklave verkauft. Es war wirklich eine schreckliche Zeit gewesen, obwohl er dort Kinana kennen gelernt hatte. Cobra lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung.

An die Zeiten in Oracion Seis und im Gefängnis des Rates erinnerte er sich nicht gerne. Damals war es ihm egal gewesen, doch heute hasste er die Person, die er damals gewesen war. Eigentlich hatte er angefangen sich zu hassen, er Kinana zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hatte. Doch damals war ihm seinen Stolz noch in den Weg gestanden. Erst in Crime Sorciere hatte dies sich verändert und ihm ermöglicht trotz der komplizierten Situation Kinana zu lieben.

Ja, sein Leben hatte vor allem in der Dunkelheit stattgefunden. Doch trotz allem hatte ein Licht bekommen. Kinana. Sie war sein Licht, der Grund warum er bereit war in Crime Sorciere für seine Fehler zu büssen. Kinana hatte Cobra ihre Liebe ohne Zögern geschenkt, obwohl sie sehr wohl wusste was für Verbrechen er begangen hatte. Sie hatte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben sich zu verbessern. Kinana hatte ihm vertraut und tat es immer noch.

Die Lilahaarige war sein Licht in seinem dunklen Leben. Und nun hatte er ein anderes, kleineres Licht. Er war Vater geworden. Wenn er Hebi ansah, wie sie friedlich in seinen Armen schlummerte, war Cobra sicher, dass es sich gelohnt hatte Crime Sorciere beizutreten und ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Ihm war schon klar, dass er nicht immer für seine Tochter da sein konnte, im Auge der Öffentlichkeit war er immer noch ein Verbrecher auf der Flucht. Jellal befand sich mit seinem Sohn Simon in der gleichen Situation. Doch Kinana und Hebi waren all diese Opfer wert, die er in Crime Sorciere vollbringen musste.

Hebi liess einen kleinen Laut von sich und öffnete schliesslich ihre Augen. Sie waren jenen von Kinana so ähnlich, obwohl sie nicht mal einen Tag alt war. Alles schien dem Giftdragonslayer noch so unglaublich vor, wie ein Traum oder eine Illusion.

„Gut geschlafen, meine Kleine?", fragte er im Flüsterton. „Ich weiss zwar, dass mich nicht antworten kannst, geschweige denn mich verstehen. Aber ich will mich jetzt schon dafür entschuldigen, dass ich selten mit dir und Mama sein kann. Leider habe ich Schlimmes in meinem Leben getan und nun muss ich dafür büssen. Dafür muss ich auf der Flucht. Wenn man mich wieder ins Gefängnis wirft, könnte ich weder dich noch deine Mutter wieder sehen. Das ist etwas, was ich unbedingt verhindern will. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer bei dir sein, sollte es nur in Gedanken sein."

Abermals gab Hebi ein kleines Geräusch von sich, wie um seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Cobra lächelte, er fühlte sich so entspannt, was er sonst nur mit Kinana sein konnte. Doch das war seine Tochter, die er in den Armen hielt, wie konnte er nicht entspannt sein?

Ein leises Rascheln ertönte vom Bett sowie ein Gähnen seitens Kinana. Die Geburt war wirklich nicht einfach gewesen. Vorsichtig blickte sie zur Seite und hätte beinahe Tränen vor Rührung vergossen, als ihren Drachen neben dem Bett sitzen sah, ihr neugeborenes Kind in den Armen wiegend. Er hatte zwar ihr während der Schwangerschaft tausendmal gesagt, dass er sich nicht als guter Vater betrachten konnte, doch alleine dieses Bild bewies das Gegenteil.

Cobra sagte nichts, als er sie wieder wach sah. Er lächelte nur und übergab ihm das Bündel. Hebi schien glücklich wieder bei ihrer Mutter zu sein. Anscheinend wollte sie gerade gestillt werden, sowie sie mit den Lippen über die Brust gleiten liess. Kinana befreite sofort ihre Brüste vom Stoff ihres Nachhemdes und schon war Hebi dabei gierig zu trinken.

„Warum ist alles so ruhig? Die Party ist doch nicht schon vorbei", murmelte Kinana, während sie ihre kleine Tochter sachte gegen ihre Brust presste.

„Du hast lange geschlafen, die Feier hat seit Stunden aufgehört. Eigentlich sind wir schon am nächsten Morgen", antwortete Cobra, während er sich neben ihr auf dem Bett setzte und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Sie brauchten sich nicht viel mehr zu sagen, im Moment wollten sie die Ruhe und ihre neue kleine Familie geniessen.

Währen Kinana Hebi sanft hin und her wiegte, konnte Cobra seinen Blick nicht von seinen beiden Frauen abwenden. Seine beiden Lichter. Für sie beide war der Dragonslayer bereit weiter zu kämpfen, bis er offiziell mit ihnen leben konnte. Für seine kleine Familie...


	6. Day VI - Memories

**Memories**

Kinana hatte kaum Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben vor Fairy Tail. Seit sie jedoch Cobra kannte, erschienen ihr manchmal Bilder, die sie zwar kannte, sich jedoch nicht erinnern konnte. Nicht oft, doch dies waren eindeutig Bilder von ihrem früherem Leben.

Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie wohl niemals wirklich alle Erinnerungen wieder finden würde. Als die Lilahaarige sich gerade Fairy Tail angeschlossen hatte, war Master Makarov der Meinung gewesen, dass sie am besten ein vollkommenes neues Leben begann und sich nicht sonderlich um ihre Amnesie kümmern sollte. Das hätte Kinana auch getan, wenn sie nicht immer diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört hätte. Cobras warme, tiefe Stimme.

Sie liebte diese Stimme, schon immer. Sie fühlte sich immer geborgen, respektiert und geliebt sobald die Lilahaarige sie gehört hatte. Gut, geborgen und geliebt war sie auch in Fairy Tail, doch mit der Stimme war es anders. Als ob sie das Wichtigste war im Leben dieser Person. Nur wegen ihr hatte Kinana ihre verlorene Erinnerungen nicht aufgeben wollen, zumindest nicht den Mann, dessen Stimme sie immer wieder in ihren Gedanken hörte. Dies hatte sie nie bereut, schliesslich hatte sie Cobra wieder finden können. Und ihm ihr Herz schenken.

Die Erinnerungen von ihrem Leben in Fairy Tail mochte sie, doch immer waren sie mit Nostalgie geprägt gewesen. Nicht unbedingt wegen den Mitgliedern, die während sieben Jahren verschwunden waren. Für alle Zurückgebliebenen war dies eine schwer Zeit gewesen. Nein, ihre Nostalgie war von daher gekommen, dass sie die Person vermisste, die sie in ihren Gedanken hörte.

Cobra hatte sie zwar wieder gefunden, doch schnell wieder verloren. Nur weil er sich geopfert hatte, damit sie nicht hinter Gitter kam. Kinana hatte zwar vor ihren Gildenkameraden sich natürlich nichts anmerken lassen, doch seit sie Cobra wieder gesehen hatte, war die Sehnsucht nach ihm nur noch stärker geworden. Mehr als ein Jahr lang hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört, nur seine Stimme aus ihren verschollenen Erinnerungen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie natürlich rausgefunden wer er war und warum er unbedingt ihre Stimme hören wollte. Doch trotz seinen Verbrechen konnte sie ihn nicht hassen für das, was er ihrer Gilde angetan hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Damals gehörte sie noch nicht zu Fairy Tail, sondern war als Schlange an seiner Seite gewesen, in Oracion Seis.

Ausserdem war ihr in dieser Zeit klar geworden, dass sie sich in ihm verliebt hatte. Kinana konnte sich es nicht genau erklären, doch irgendwie war dieses Gefühl schon immer da gewesen. Die Lilahaarige glaubte, dass sie sich schon als Schlange in ihm verliebt hatte. Doch Cobra hatte sie in ihrer Schlangenform natürlich nur als bester Freund angesehen. Kinana erinnerte sich nicht, wie sie damals mit ihrem Gefühl umgegangen war, doch sicher war es genauso schlimm gewesen wie heute. Damals konnte sie sich einfach nicht erhoffen, dass Cobra sie wie eine Frau lieben würde, da sie doch eine Schlange gewesen war. Wer würde sich schon in eine Schlange verlieben, selbst wenn man sie als Freund ansah? Und danach war sie endlich eine Frau geworden, doch es war unmöglich, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden. Schliesslich gehörte sie nun zu Fairy Tail und er war einer der persönlichen Feinden dieser Gilde gewesen. Wie oft hatte sie damals das Schicksal deswegen verflucht?

Einige Zeit nach dem Wiederaufbau Fairy Tails hatte sie ihn schliesslich wieder sehen können. Es war am Abend gewesen bevor Jellal das neue Crime Sorciere an Fairy Tail vorgestellt hatte. Cobra hatte mit ihr reden wollen, ohne dass Fairy Tail ihm in die Quere kommen konnte. An diesem Abend erinnerte sie sich Kinana besonders gern, schliesslich hatten sie sich endlich aussprechen können. Es war als ob eine Last von ihr genommen wurde und auch für ihn.

Seitdem, immer wenn Crime Sorciere Fairy Tail einen Besuch abstattete, hatten sich Cobra und Kinana immer wieder heimlich getroffen. Mit der Zeit hatten sie sich auch ihre Liebe gestanden. Das war für die Lilahaarige die schönste Erinnerung… In erster Zeit wusste nur Erza davon, mit der Kinana schliesslich eine tiefe Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie mit der Liebe in einer gleichen Situation waren. Auch die anderen Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere waren Wächter von diesem Geheimnis gewesen. Mit den ehemaligen Magier von Oracion Seis verstand sich Kinana sowieso sehr gut. Sie alle waren ein wenig von ihr fasziniert gewesen, hatte sie die Lilahaarige eigentlich als Schlange kennen gelernt.

Und jetzt war so vieles geschehen… Auch wenn ihr geliebter Drache immer noch ein Flüchtling war, sie genoss die Zeit, die sie mit Cobra verbringen konnte. Vor allem seit sie ein Kind hatten, schien das Band zwischen ihnen noch stärker zu sein, als es eh schon war. Jede Erinnerung mit Cobra war für Kinana wertvoller als irgendein Schatz, selbst wenn es sich um den Reichtum des Königs handeln sollte. Noch mehr seit sie Eltern geworden waren.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, doch Kinana sass ruhig neben der Wiege ihrer Tochter, die sie gerade stillen hatte müssen, und betrachtete sie glücklich. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie eines Tages die Mutter von Cobras Kind werden würde. Die Situation ihrer Beziehung war recht kompliziert, sodass sie nicht so oft darüber gesprochen hatten. Doch seit Jellal und Erza einen Sohn bekommen hatten, war der Wunsch nach einem Kind schon öfters da gewesen, in Kinanas Herz… Und einen Monat nach Simons Geburt war die junge Frau tatsächlich schwanger geworden.

Die Ankunft Hebis in ihrem Leben war eines der grössten Ereignisse in Kinanas Leben gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie Fairy Tail beigetreten war, hatte sie sich durch und durch glücklich gefühlt. Gut, Cobra konnte leider nicht immer hier sein, doch er war der Vater ihres Kindes und profitierte von jeder Sekunde, die er mit seiner kleinen Familie verbringen konnte.

Hebi war nur drei Monate alt, viel zu jung um irgendwelche Erinnerungen behalten zu können. Kinana war schon klar, dass es nicht immer einfach für ihre Tochter sein würde, wenn ihr Vater nicht immer da sein konnte. Doch selbst in Gedanken würde Cobra bei Hebi sein und auch bei der Lilahaarigen. Kinana freute sich auf jede Zeit, die sie und ihre kleine Tochter mit ihm verbringen konnten. Diese Erinnerungen würden für immer in ihrem Herzen sein.

Kurz drückte Kinana einen kleinen Kuss auf Hebis Stirn, bevor sie aus dem Kinderzimmer schlich und zurück zu Cobra ins Bett kroch. Der Giftdragonslayer hatte sich den Kopf unter zwei Kissen begraben. Babygeschrei war nicht unbedingt angenehm für Ohren und für seine schon gar nicht. Kinana kicherte beim Anblick seiner bockigen Haltung.

„Ich liebe es zwar dein Kichern zu hören, doch wenn du mich auslachst kann ich es mir aus anders überlegen", brummte er unter den Kissen hervor.

„Vielleicht, doch ich wette, dass du selbst Hebis Geschrei vermissen wirst, sobald du wieder fort musst", kicherte Kinana, wobei dieser Gedanke sie auch wieder traurig stimmte. Die Aufenthalte von Crime Sorciere in Magnolia dauerten zwar von zwei Wochen bis höchstens einen Monat, damit Jellal und Cobra auch genug Zeit mit ihren Familien verbringen konnten. Doch länger konnte die unabhängige Gilde nicht bleiben, es würde zu gefährlich sein. Nicht nur für sie selbst, sondern auch für ihre Freunde in Fairy Tail sowie Jellals und Cobras kleine Familie.

Cobra hörte wohl ihre besorgte Gedanken doch sagte nichts. Stattdessen nahm er seine Gefährtin in den Armen und wiegte sie sachte hin und her. Diese liebevolle Geste beruhigte Kinana vollkommen. Er musste zwar immer wieder gehen, doch sie und Hebi würden ihn immer wieder sehen…


	7. Day VII - Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

Hoch in den Bergen, versteckt in einem dichten Wald, lag ein Schloss, das auf dem ersten Blick verlassen aussah. Doch wenn man es genauer betrachtete, wirkte es immer noch mächtig und prachtvoll wie zu seinen Glanzzeiten. Verlassen, doch immer noch prächtig. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. In diesen alten Gemäuern lebte ein Drache… Und da die Rosen, die an den weissen Mauern hinaufkletterten, alle erblüht waren, wohnte mit ihm eine Prinzessin…

Prinzessin Kinana schlenderte langsam durch die langen, lichtdurchfluteten Gänge des Schlosses. Das goldene Licht der Abendsonne strahlte durch die Fenster und deren weissen, fast durchsichtigen Vorhängen. Verträumt blickte sie in den ziemlich verwilderten Garten und den dunklen Wald. Seit Monaten war es so ruhig rund um Cobras Schloss. Kinana wusste nicht, wann der letzte lächerliche Prinz in schillernder Rüstung mit seiner Armee hier gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich mehrere Monate, vielleicht sogar ein ganzes Jahr. Und die lilahaarige Prinzessin hoffte, dass es wirklich auch der letzte gewesen war.

Hier im verzauberten Land Fiore, falls eine Prinzessin von einem Drachen entführt wurde, konnte sie nur durch einen Prinzen gerettet werden, der das Biest tötete und den sie auch heiraten würde (eher musste), damit sie sich ihr Happy End verdienen konnte.

Kinana hasste solche Klischees, schon seit ihrer Kindheit in einem goldenen Käfig, doch leider war dies eine ungeschriebene Regel in Fiore. Der Drache war der Böse, der Prinz der Gute und die Prinzessin musste so lange die Gefangene des Drachens bleiben, bis der Prinz kam um sie zu retten. Fast alle Geschichten der entführten Prinzessinnen waren so.

Zwar war Kinana schon sehr beängstigt gewesen, als der Giftdrache Cobra sie von der Burg ihrer Eltern mitgenommen hatte. Doch sie war trotz allem mit ihm gegangen, weit weg von ihrem goldenen Käfig. Ihre Ammen und Gouvernanten hatten ihr immer erzählt, dass Drachen nur böse waren und Prinzessinnen nie freiwillig mit einem Drachen gehen würden, doch sie wusste nun, dass dies nur eine Lüge war. Könnte vielleicht in einigen Fällen zustimmen, doch Kinana wusste nun, dass es nicht nur böse Drachen gab. Diese entführten Prinzessinnen auch nicht einfach darum, weil sie dem König Schmerzen machen wollten. Einige wollten einfach eine Gefährtin, doch die meisten waren ziemlich ungeschickt in ihrer Wahl. Sobald der Prinz kam, zahlten sie die Entführung schliesslich mit ihrem Leben.

Andere, seltener, gingen eindeutig gerissener vor mit der Wahl ihrer Prinzessinnen. Kinana hatte Cobra vor Jahren kennen gelernt, angeblich weil ihre engelhafte Stimme ihn immer wieder angezogen hatte. Aus ihrer Freundschaft war schliesslich Liebe entstanden, darum war die Lilahaarige freiwillig mit dem Giftdrachen gegangen.

Auf der jährlichen Versammlungen der Drachen hatte Kinana schliesslich erfahren, dass sie nicht die einzige Prinzessin war, die freiwillig einer dieser stolzen Kreaturen gefolgt war. Einige Prinzessinnen, die nie gerettet werden konnten, waren trotz den Gerüchten immer noch am Leben.

Levy McGarden war zwar nicht gerade freiwillig mitgegangen, doch die Faszination und schliesslich die Liebe zum Eisendrachen Gajeel waren der Grund warum sie sich nicht hat "retten" lassen. Prinzessin Yukino hingegen hatte sich auf den ersten Blick im Schattendrachen Rogue verliebt, während ihre Freundin Minerva, eine Herrschertochter aus dem Orient, es geschafft hatte der Lichtdrache Sting zu verführen, damit er sie vor ihrem tyrannischen Vater rettete.

Der Fall von Cana Alberona war ein wenig anders. Sie war eine Prinzessin der Zigeuner und für diese war es eine Ehre von einem Drachen auserwählt zu werden. Ihr Gefährte war der Blitzdrache Laxus und trotz den täglichen Streitereien merkte man sehr wohl, dass die beiden sich sehr mochten. Yukino und Cana waren auch die einzigen, die noch Kontakt zu ihren Familien hatten, da sie sich schlussendlich doch sehr nahe standen. Yukino ihrer Schwester und Cana ihrem Vater.

Einzig Prinzessin Lucy schien sich doch nicht richtig wohl zu fühlen. Zwar hing sie sehr am Feuerdrache Natsu, doch dessen kindliche Naivität brachte sie stets zur Verzweiflung. Man wusste nicht sehr gut, was bei ihnen im Schloss vorging, doch die Szenen zwischen den beiden an den jährlichen Versammlungen waren ein guter Faktor für die Heiterkeit.

Kinana schlenderte weiter durch den langen Raum. Etwa drei Jahre lebte sie nun bei Cobra und nach so einer langen Zeit ohne "Rettung" eines Prinzen stand es wohl klar, dass der Drache gewonnen hatte. Manchmal hatte sie sich selber zwischen den Kämpfenden eingemischt und dem dämlichen Prinzen in glitzernder Rüstung (der sich selten in der Schlacht einmischte) ganz klar einschärfte, dass er beim Drachen bleiben wollte. Cobra sowie andere Drachen sahen ihre Gefährtinnen nicht als Gegenstände an, die man nach einem Sieg verdienen konnte, sondern als richtige Lebewesen mit Gefühlen. Gut, die Entführung war vielleicht kein guter Pluspunkt, doch jeder Drache, der sich geschickt anstellte, sich in eine Frau verliebte und diese seine Gefühle erwiderte, dann dauerte dies lebenslänglich, wie bei Adler.

Seit der letzte Prinz den Kampf verloren hatte, war es so schön ruhig in der Burg geworden. Nur die Schlangen, die Cobra dienten, waren hie und da mal zu sehen. Diese Entdeckung der Drachenwelt war sehr spannend für Kinana gewesen. Drachen hatten nämlich nicht eine riesengrosse Dienerschaft wie Königsfamilien. Je nach Element des Drachens dienten ihm unterschiedliche Wesen.

Bei Cobra waren es Schlangen. Yukino hatte ihr mal geschrieben, dass Rogue von Schatten bedient wurde und Levy hatte es sogar den ganzen Tag mit lebendigen Rüstungen zu tun. Cana herrschte über eine Dienerschaft von winzigen Blitzfeen, während Minerva sonderbaren Lichtgestalten kommandierte. Lucy hingegen beschwerte sich immer wieder über die Salamander, die Natsu dienten.

In erster Zeit war es schwer für Kinana gewesen in diesem mehr oder weniger verlassenen Schloss zu leben, mit meistens nur Schlangen als Gefährtinnen. Als Drache hatte Cobra sämtliche Pflichten zu erfüllen und musste manchmal lange weg bleiben. Sie wusste, dass ihr Drache immer zu ihr zurückkommen würde, doch trotz ihres Vertrauens machte sie sich schon noch ein wenig Sorgen. Drachen waren zwar verhasst, doch ihre Schuppen, Fangzähne und sogar Augen waren sehr gesucht. Es geschah nicht selten, dass ein Prinz nicht nur die Prinzessin rettete, sondern auch noch diese wertvollen Beutestücke des Drachens wegnahm, um sie zu verkaufen oder in seiner Jagdsammlung verstauben liess.

Zwar schrieb sie oft Briefe zu den anderen Prinzessinnen, doch es war nicht unbedingt dasselbe. Sie konnten sich selten besuchen, da die Schlösser der Drachen immer versteckt und weit entfernt voneinander waren. Doch trotz allem würde sie niemals ihr Leben ändern wollen. Es war kein Happy End, zum Glück. Kinana glaubte kaum, dass man nach der Hochzeit immer glücklich bleiben würde. Nach der Hochzeit ging das Leben weiter, mit seinen Höhen und Tiefen.

Sachte legte sie die Hand auf ihr Bauch. Das Kind, das sie unter dem Herzen trug, würde erst in ein paar Monaten zur Welt kommen. Doch sie freute sich auf dieses Baby. Durch dessen Geburt würde das Band zwischen ihr und Cobra gleich noch mehr vertieft werden...

Ein lautes Rascheln riss die junge Prinzessin aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie kannte dieses Geräusch nur zu gut... Hocherfreut rannte sie hinaus in den Hof, doch trotzdem vorsichtig, wegen ihrem Kind.

Gerade als sie in den Hof trat, verwandelte sich Cobra zurück in seine Menschengestalt und landete federleicht auf den alten Boden aus Marmor. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um, ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich einfach nur an, glücklich den anderen wieder in seiner Nähe zu wissen. Sie brauchten oft keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen...

Schliesslich kam Cobra auf Kinana zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Die Lilahaarige erwiderte die Umarmung, einfach glücklich ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine Brust und hauchte: „Ich habe dich vermisst..."

„Ich dich auch", entgegnete der Giftdrache leise, während er zärtlich durch das samtige Haar der Prinzessin strich. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nur ein solches Leben schenken kann. Nicht gerade ein Happy End, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, aber ich würde es nie im Leben ändern wollen", sagte Kinana bestimmt, löste sich leicht von ihm um ihn ernsthaft und dennoch glücklich anzusehen, eine Hand auf seine Wange legend. „Es ist viel mehr als nur ein Happy End..."


End file.
